Sleepy Time
Sleepy Time is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob visits the dreams of others. Plot SpongeBob has a strange dream, where he is driving a hot rod and he has his driver's license. However, Mrs. Puff appears and rips and tears up SpongeBob's License , and he is then propelled out of his own dream. He appears as a small, glowing version of himself in the outside world, where he sees himself sleeping. SpongeBob realizes that he has no dream to go to, until he sees Gary's dream cloud. He jumps in, frightening Gary. In his dream, Gary has a humanoid body and can speak English, and resides in a huge library. SpongeBob goes out of Gary's dream cloud and into Patrick's. Patrick's dream is completely empty, except for a kiddy ride that he is riding on. SpongeBob explains to him that in a dream, he can do whatever he wants, which he demonstrates by changing size and creating a million copies of himself. Patrick says he's already satisfied, and SpongeBob goes out of Patrick's dream cloud. Patrick then complains that he has run out of quarters. Next, he goes to Squidward's dream, where Squidward is playing clarinet for a king in a theater. SpongeBob distracts the king by telling him a limerick that Gary recited in his dream, and Squidward stops, and the king growls at him for not playing. After this happens several times, Squidward becomes so angry that he snaps his clarinet, but SpongeBob saves him by turning into a clarinet. It produces no sound, and SpongeBob just sings horribly, which surprisingly everybody applauds at. SpongeBob goes into Sandy's dream, where they are skydiving, and have to land on a painted target. SpongeBob asks if it's safe, and Sandy says "Yeah, as long as you have a parachute". SpongeBob misunderstands her, and while trying to explain to him, Sandy fails to open her own parachute in time and lands in a truck filled with manure. SpongeBob falls out of Sandy's dream and says to himself "All right, that's it. No more messing with people's dreams." However, he then goes to what he thinks is Mr. Krabs' dream, but actually is Pearl's dream, where she is having a tea party with her stuffed animals in a very childish and girlish setting. After realizing this, he immediately goes to Mr. Krabs' dream, where he's fishing for money. Mr. Krabs instructs SpongeBob to pull out his money net from his back pocket, which turns out to be Mr. Krabs's wallet. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs manage to catch "Moby Dollar", but it escapes and Mr. Krabs shoots SpongeBob out of the dream in a cannon-like device. He is launched directly into Plankton's dream. Plankton, in his dream, is a giant monster and can shoot lasers from his eye, and is destroying the city. SpongeBob pokes him with a pin and Plankton deflates, is squashed by the angry townsfolk, and wakes up. SpongeBob then goes back to his own dream cloud, where the angry faces of everyone who's dreams he entered appear around him. When he wakes up, everyone is in his house complaining that he's messed up their dreams. Patrick then appears and asks "Does anyone have a quarter?" then everybody looks at Patrick in a strange way. Category:Episodes